


Inviting In

by Dewy_Peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Love & Support, M/M, Multi, Nationverse, aroace!Canada, genderfluid! France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: "Francis’ world really revolves around love — romantic love. I don’t think he could imagine living without it. So I don’t know if he’ll understand."





	Inviting In

“It was a great evening! Thanks for having me, Francis, Arthur… Bye, Matthew, Alfred! I’ll see you around!”

Right after the door closed behind Seychelles and Taiwan, who were holding hands, France let out a dreamy sigh, clasping his hands to his chest. “God, they make such a beautiful couple! It’s too much for my heart…”

The long-awaited evening had arrived and Seychelles finally brought her girlfriend for dinner. Taiwan kept fidgeting with her hair and smiling shyly, but Seychelles was clearly doing her best to make her feel at ease, leaning over to peck her cheek whenever possible and holding her hand under the table. All those gestures didn’t escape France’s eyes, and he was practically swooning. 

“They’re pretty cute, yes,” America said with a laugh.

“And did you see Michelle? A real charmer. I always knew she’d follow in my footsteps.”

England put down the plate that he was washing just to point at France accusingly with a soapy finger. “Not everything is  _ your  _ doing. Stop being so vain.”

France put his hands on his hips. “What, do you think she got it from  _ you _ ?”

England rolled his eyes. “I think Michelle has her own magic.”

“Alright, that’s true. Really, all of our children keep outdoing us. Speaking of which...” France turned and smiled at Canada, who was sitting tensely on the sofa next to America, and had been silent up to that moment. “I can’t wait to meet  _ your  _ partner, Mathieu.”

“Mattie’s what now?” America asked. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” France said cheerfully. “I guess it’s a new thing, then?”

“I — yeah,” Canada stuttered. “Sure, sometime soon.”

America frowned, but didn’t say anything.

* * *

“Are you okay?” America asked. It was night, and they were in the guestroom, sitting each on their bed and staring at one another.

“Yeah,” Canada said. He clutched a pillow to his chest. “Actually, no. I’m a little lost.”

“Why did you tell him that you’re dating someone?”

America’s pajama was a baggy blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield printed on it. Canada and Seychelles had bought it as a joke for his birthday, a few years ago, and he’d been wearing it every time they slept over together since. Right now it was pretty rumpled, as was his hair. 

“I don’t know!” Canada said, the pitch of his voice rising. “He asked, and I sort of freaked out and said yes. Oh God, I’ve dug myself into this hole, haven’t I?”

“Jeez, dude, calm down!” America exclaimed. “It’s fine! Just tell him that it’s not the case, you’re not really seeing anyone, and explain… the whole situation.”

Canada looked terrified. “I can’t do that! What if he, I don’t know, decides that I have some sort of problem?”

“Are you serious?” America gave him an incredulous look. “France came out to us about his gender identity like, a month ago.”

“Okay, but that was different. Literally all of us already knew.”

America scratched his head. “I mean, I  _ suspected,  _ but I really wasn’t sure.”

Canada sighed. “You get what I mean. This is going to be a shock for him, most likely.” 

“I do.” America nodded. “Still, I think he knows how it feels to open up like that, so he’s going to be supportive. And anyway, he really loves you. That’s not gonna change.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” Canada whined. “But Francis’ world really revolves around love — romantic love. I don’t think he could imagine living without it. So I don’t know if he’ll understand.”

“Understand what?” said France’s voice from the doorway. 

Canada jumped, his face going pale.

France had a towel wrapped around his hair and was wearing pajamas, though his was something more of a nightgown. His eyes were going back and forth between Canada and America, confused.

America cleared his voice and gave his brother a meaningful look.

Canada shook his head frantically. As a response, America gave him an encouraging nod.

_ Fine.  _

Canada took in a deep breath. “Um, Pa, I’m not really dating anyone.”

France looked surprised. “Well, that’s alright. You shouldn’t feel bad about it, there’s no need to rush. I’m sure someday — “

“No,” Canada said, a little more loudly. “Actually… I’m not interested in romance. Or sex, for that matter. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

There was a long silence, during which America muttered a quiet “excuse me” and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

France seemed like all the air got sucked out of him. All the brightness and excitement from earlier was gone, and when he spoke again, it was in a very small voice.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Canada swallowed hard. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for lying to you. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Mathieu!” France called. “You could never disappoint me, sweetheart.”

“But I did, now...” Canada trailed off. He couldn’t bear looking at him.

“No, it’s not that, it’s— “ He switched to French. “I feel bad. The only reason I keep asking you about your love life is that I want you to be happy.” He made a helpless gesture. “Love has always been a large part of my happiness, so I wanted you to have that too.”

“I get that, really,” Canada replied in the same language. “But that’s not what happiness means for me.”

“Do you mind,” France began hesitantly, “if I ask you some questions about it? Just to understand you better.”

Canada felt just a little bit of the tension go away. He was willing to listen — that was a good sign. “Go ahead.”

“Have you really never... liked anyone?” As much as he was trying, France couldn’t keep a hint of disbelief out of his voice. 

“Of course I have. I like my friends and I care about them. I like you, my family. I love all of you. But no, I’ve never wanted to be ‘more’ with someone.” 

It was always so hard to explain — he wasn’t sure if he completely understood himself. 

“And you wouldn’t want to share your life with someone?”

“Well,” Canada said, “maybe someday I’ll want to. I don’t know, I’m not crossing that out. But it’s not going to be the same way as you and Dad. I don’t really know how is it going to be, but I guess I’ll find out.”

“I’m not going to say that I fully understand, because I don’t really,” France admitted. “But it’s your life and you know best, and I support whatever decision you make.”

Canada smiled. “Thanks, Pa.”

France’s eyes welled up. “Oh, Goddamn, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how it felt to hear me talking on and on about—  _ oof _ ”

Canada put his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. “It’s fine,” he said, voice cracking a little, “really.”

They stood that way for a while, then France pulled away and looked into Canada’s eyes. “I have to tell you something,” he said, warm and sincere. “I know that your life is going to be full of love, no matter if it’s romantic love or love from your friends and family. You’re the loveliest boy in the world and you bring light into people’s lives wherever you go.”

Canada laughed shakily. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Thanks. Really, thanks.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, and then they both laughed again, not really knowing why. 

“Can we go talk to Dad?” Canada asked.

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

* * *

“So, how did it go?”

“It went okay.” Canada chuckled. “Well, great, really. He was really nice about it. He pretty much told me that he doesn’t understand, but that he’ll try his best. He said that my life is going to be full of love, even if it’s platonic, something like that.”

America let out a drawn-out  _ awww _ , grinning widely. “That’s so sweet!” 

Canada smiled back at him. “I know, right?” 

“What about Arthur?”

“He was nice too. You know, in his awkward way. I don’t think he really cares this way or the other.”

America laughed. “Yeah, sometimes it feels like he has no idea what to say in that kind of moment.”

“Yeah, like,” Canada put on his best imitation of a British accent. “‘ _ Oh, er, well, alright son. We’re always here for you _ .’” 

America plopped down onto his bed and let out a contented sigh. “You know, even though this stuff is very touching, I’m really glad I don’t have to do a big coming-out thing. Everyone already knows I’m bi.”

“I think,” Canada said, crawling under his blanket, “that it’s nice that being queer is the default in this family.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Canada yawned. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Understandably so,” America said sympathetically. “It must have been an emotionally draining evening.”

“Yeah, I’m going to sleep,” Canada mumbled.

“Goodnight, Mattie.”

“Goodnight, Al.”

America glanced at Canada’s bundled up form, feeling a wave of pride and love swell up in his chest. He got up and switched off the light, then went back to bed. 

For a while he just lay there, smiling to himself.

It was past midnight by now, and the street outside was quiet. He could hear his brother’s steady breathing.

Surprisingly, he felt quite at home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Acetalia week event (which is such a wonderful and wholesome project)!
> 
> The title: I've seen the phrase "Inviting In" being used as an alternative for "Coming Out" and I find it really sweet and also sort of fitting for this story :>
> 
> This is happening in the same Nationverse as [He/She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394973/chapters/43563632) and the [Love of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436422) series. I'm having so much fun exploring the identities and relationships of all these characters (especially the FACES family but not just them) and there is definitely more coming soon.   
I'd like to hear your thoughts about this :)  
Also, are there any characters that you'd like to read more about? 
> 
> My thanks go as usual to Yuki and Lotus for proofreading and motivating me <3


End file.
